Total Drama Gotham
by SecretAgent12
Summary: Sequel to Total Drama Games. Chris has been sentenced to death, but that doesn't stop him from getting revenge on the contestants. Now the teens must survive Gotham, the good parts, and the bad.
1. Bad News Part 1

**Hey worldwide web,**

**This is the expected sequel to Total Drama Games. I know, most of you (actually, I don't any of you) were expecting a Total Drama/Batman crossover, but this idea popped into my head when I was looking at Batman/Total Drama crossover pictures on deviantart. I thought up an idea, but I needed a reason for the cast to be in Gotham, and this story seemed best. If you aren't a Batman fan, give this a try, considering it will rarely be focusing on Batman.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Batman.**

**Warning: I think that it's only fair to warn you that some of these themes may be a bit dark, and I may change the rating eventually. This chapter does involve death...sort of.**

**One more thing: I'm trying out a new style of writing that's different from the Total Drama Games, so let me know what you think.**

* * *

Courtney could sense something was wrong. Well, she couldn't sense it, not like Dawn's aura reading, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that something was wrong. Every day, at exactly 1:00 am, for the last month, Chef, or Detective Chase Hatchet as he was now known as, would go into one of the large meeting rooms at Playa des Losers 5. He was always accompanied by several men in business suits, carrying briefcases. Courtney still couldn't figure out what they were discussing. "I will find out," she told herself. "After all, I can always ask Izzy for help." It was Izzy who noticed the odd behavior of Chef and the men, one day bursting through the door of the room the two shared, exclaiming wildly that Chef was doing some undercover detective work at the resort. Once the red-head had been calmed down, Courtney agreed to check it out. Unfortunately, the walls and door appeared to be sound proof and locked. All this had brought Courtney to this moment. She stood in front of the large brown door, two inches of solid wood between her and a mysterious secret.

Courtney walked closer to the door, her hand now on the metal doorknob. She slowly turned it, but heard a soft clicking noise. Locked. Placing her fist in the center of the door, Courtney prepared to softly tap on it. She drew back her hand. "On second thought, to hell with it!" She slammed both of her fists onto the smooth wooden barrier. "Open up!" She screamed. "I demand to be let in!"

* * *

Dawn was relaxing in her boyfriend's arm when she sensed it. Her eyes shot open and she sat up. She was sitting in Scott's lap in a recliner by the pool. Scott, feeling her position move, opened his eyes. "Dawn, is something wrong?" He asked in the soft caring tone he only used when talking to her. It betrayed his normal personality and past actions towards her.

"I feel that Courtney is making a big mistake," She confessed loudly, attracting the attention of Izzy, Tyler, Heather, Beth, Alejandro, Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Katie, and even a confused Lindsay. "She is trying even harder than usual to figure out what Chef and the rest of his team are discussing every time they disappear into the meeting room. I fear that she will not like what she is about to find out."

"What exactly do Chef and his team discuss?" Izzy asked her face lighting up as she considered the possibilities. "Are they trying to stop an illegal drug trafficking organization, is there a string of murders that seem completely unrelated other than the fact that they all involved divorced women over the age of 26, or is there—"

"Izzy!" Scott interrupted. "Let Dawn talk!" The redhead pouted, but let Dawn continue.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot read what they are talking about," Dawn said. "They all seem to have prepared their minds for my aura reading. Chef especially. All I know is that it involves all of us in some way.

COULD ALL RESIDENTS AT PLAYA DES LOSERS 5 PLEASE REPORT TO MEETING ROOM 1, the speakers announced. The 12 by the pool looked at each other.

"I guess Courtney found out," Gwen said awkwardly. The group got up, and went to Meeting Room 1.

* * *

"What do think the meeting's going to be about?" Geoff asked his girlfriend as they walked down the long hallway to the meeting room.

"I don't know," Bridgette replied thoughtfully, "but I bet it has to do with Izzy, Courtney, Duncan, Alejandro, or Lightning, or maybe all of them."

"You're probably right about Izzy, Courtney, or Alejandro, but Duncan and Lightning aren't so bad."

Bridgette scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Duncan was behind two of my three eliminations in some way, shape, or form! Lightning's just as bad. He has little to no respect for me, or anyone for that matter."

"Still," Geoff said, "They aren't bad people. Sometimes they aren't the greatest, but they're good people to have as friends." Bridgette just shrugged. When they reached the meeting room Bridgette opened the door. Everyone had already arrived, and was sitting at a large meeting table, drinks in front of them. At the front of the table were Chef and a police officer, Courtney in between them.

"Told you," Bridgette whispered. "Courtney's okay, but she can't stand not knowing something." Bridgette sat down next to Gwen and Leshawna, and Geoff sat next to Cody and Owen. A friendly intern brought a large glass of root-beer for Geoff, and a small vanilla shake for Bridgette. Chef smiled at the intern, and gave her a dollar bill. When she closed the door, Chef began.

"Thank you all for coming here today. First, I would like to explain the drinks. This meeting will take quite some time, so we recommend you get comfortable. Your food will arrive shortly. Now, as you all know, you have been recovering from, The Total Drama Games." An awkward silence filled the room. "I know it is a touchy subject for some of you," Chef continued, "so I will try to make that portion of the meeting brief. Since the Games, we have kept you here at Playa des Losers 5. We apologize for not letting you see your family, but we have kept it that way a reason. You see, when you were in the arena, Chris brought your family down to the studio to watch. Unfortunately, he showed them an edited version of it. The edited version showed all of you dying, even Scott. He said that he was sorry, but there was no way to get them back. He then gave them each a choice. They could go into an arena themselves, or supposedly join you. As awful as it sounds, the victor of your parents' game got their child back. You can guess how many people chose that option." Several of the contestants gasped, while others tried not to cry. Chef stopped himself, unsure if he should go on. "I'm sorry, but all of your parents wanted to fight for you."

"Oh no," Staci said softly, tears spilling down her face. "Does that mean my parents are...dead?"

"Don't worry," Chef said calmly. "Chris, being the compulsive liar that he is, was lying about the arena. Instead, it was a large gas chamber. I'll have you all know that nobody suffered. They just fell asleep…and never woke up." The silence was soon replaced with horrible sobbing. The policemen and business man looked at Chef, unsure what to do. Chef felt a bit guilty about having to break the terrible news, but it had to be done.

* * *

After an hour of crying, the food had arrived. The sobs were replaced with slight sniffling as the teens ate away their sadness. Chef decided to press his advantage. "Again, I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news. Now we need to talk about what's next. All 37 of you, Blainely you aren't included, are stuck with no place to go. Chris may not seem like the greatest thinker, but he planned to keep all of you on his show until you couldn't compete anymore. In doing so, he managed to...this is where it gets complicated. He found a way to track down every able relative and close friend that could take care of any of you. He couldn't do them physical harm, so he sent them away. They've been spread out across the globe in places they can't get to you. We've been working day and night, and we can't seem to find them. Chris is as stubborn as ever, and won't-"

"Are you saying that bastard is still alive," Duncan said, stabbing his T-Bone steak with a sharp knife. "I'm going to find him and tear him limb from limb."

"I don't recommend that," Chef said sharply. "Luckily, Chris has been given a death sentence as soon as we get a handle on the situation. There is no way for him to get out of it. Back to the matter at hand. We've rented out a large mansion in the United States. It should be enough for you to live in, but there's several catches."

"There always is," Heather muttered under her breath.

"One, we only have ownership of the house for two months. That means you need to find jobs, and places to live when the two months is up. Two, some of you are still attending highschool." Chef looked at Zoey, Cameron, Mike, and a few others. "We have already enrolled you in a local highschool. Three, the highschool was voted the most dangerous school in the state. Four, the city is known for its criminal activity. I know that this may scare you, but we've chosen this city for a reason."

"What is this city you keep talking about?" Jo asked.

Chef looked at them all, before saying in a low, calm voice. "It is called...Gotham City."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Find out what happens next in Part Two!**

**This is surprisingly short for my standards, but I had no other ideas for this kind of chapter. The next chapter will involve the move to Gotham.**


	2. Bad News Part 2

**Hey worldwide web,**

**You guys reacted better than I thought. Thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Batman, Survivor, Dance Moms, or 16 and Pregnant.**

* * *

The 37 teens and Blainely stared at Chef. There was a long, yet awkward silence, until a certain blonde, former host of Celebrity Manhunt decided to break it. "Ha! Looks like you losers have to go to the most dangerous city on the continent, while I get my old job back." This time, Chef was laughing.

"Do you really think you're getting your old job back? Guess again Mildred, you'll be put into our witness protection program for a while, considering the fact that Chris still has followers." Blainely's face fell as she realized what this meant for her celebrity career. "Anyway," Chef said, "we'll have to move you all immediately."

"Hold it," Duncan said. "What if we don't want to go with you? I'm not scared of Chris or any of his pathetic interns." The delinquent made a fist and punched his other hand.

"It won't be his interns you'll be dealing with," Courtney said. Duncan looked at his ex and noticed she was holding a think binder full of papers. Courtney flipped to a random page and held it up. "Remember him?" Taking up the entire paper was a mug shot of the Real Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook. "You'll be going up against him if you stay here."

Duncan folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Who died and made you Miss Mug Shot Finder…Person?" Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I did," Chef interrupted. "You _never _barge into my meetings without having to do work." A few of the teens smirked at the thought of Courtney having to do work for herself.

"Actually," the CIT said, "All I've had to do is making sure these mug-shots in alphabetical order, and they are!" She set the binder down and waited for Chef to continue.

"As I was saying, we need to move you all immediately. That means you each have half an hour to pack and get down to the lobby."

"Wait," Scott said. "What happened to Season Six?"

Chef sighed. "The RCMP has refused to let us continue Total Drama, no matter how many strings I try to pull. Now go get packed. DISMISSED!"

Heather leaned back in her plush massage chair. She had already read through her twenty-five magazines, and there was still three more hours left. She turned to Sadie who was sitting in the seat next to her. "Hey Sadie, what's this that I have that you don't?" She asked mockingly, holding up her copy of _Heather Weekly_. "Oh, it's a magazine dedicated entirely to me!" The chubby BFFFL turned away and chatted with Staci. Since the Total Drama Games, Katie and Sadie had agreed to try and be more independent. It wasn't going very well, so Sadie decided to spend more time with Staci. The two enjoyed talking with each about their relatives, and Katie was happy to be left alone for once. Heather groaned. "This is _so _boring." She looked at Courtney who was on her PDA. "What are you up to?"

"Research," the CIT replied. "As a CIT, I have to prepare myself for—"

"I've already stopped caring," Heather interrupted. "When are you going to stop being a CIT, and become a C?" Courtney stared at Heather with a blank look on her face. Then she regained her composure and continued her research.

"I'm trying to find as much as I can on this Gotham City." Courtney continued as if Heather hadn't asked the question. "Blainely said that it was the most dangerous city in the continent, and I want to find out why." Heather rolled her eyes at Courtney's paranoia. _I'm sure Blainely was just trying to scare us. I can't believe Miss Sues-A-Lot actually believes her. _Courtney's yelp of surprise didn't exactly reassure the Queen Bee. "Look at this," Courtney showed Heather the PDA screen. On it was the scariest man she had ever seen. His face was bleached an unnerving, colorless white. His hunter green hair clashed with his skin color. He had ruby red lips that were pulled into a psychotic smile. "They call him the Joker," Courtney whispered, fear in her voice. "He's a psychotic clown that's pretty much a super villain. It says here that while he possesses no powers, he has killed more than enough people to be a serious threat. The only person to have ever been able to stop him is…"

"Who?!" Heather asked.

"…Batman."

* * *

**McLean Mansion**

Chris Mclean's deranged wife Stella stared out the large window. Stella looked a lot like Chris. She was the same height and weight, but a lot more…attractive (Chris cares more about looks than personality). She had fair skin and ebony colored hair. Since her husband's arrest, the skin had become a sickly pale, and the hair lost its bounce and shine. Stella sat cross-legged on the floor of the largest living room in the mansion Chris had built for her. It was the only thing that made her agree to let him host Total Drama. Stella looked out a large glass window, thinking about how Chris had brought up Total Drama.

_**Flashback**_

_**Stella's POV**_

_Chris and I were eating dinner. We had chosen to eat in the TV room, in front of the large 60-inch flat-screen. Our chef had just brought us some French crepes for dessert when the TV turned off. I jumped off of Chris and began pressing the power button on the remote. The TV remained dark._

_"Dial 911," I said in a panicky tone. I was such a drama queen. "I can't miss the rest of Dance Moms, and 16 and Pregnant is coming on after that."_

"_Oh no," Chris said in his sarcastic, yet friendly tone that I loved dearly. "Whatever will we do?"_

"_Shut up!" I said, turning red. Oh Chris, I didn't mean it. "Why won't the TV turn on?"_

"_Excuse me Madam Stella," Fredrick, our butler, said as he entered the room. "But I just received a phone call from the cable company. It appears that the bill wasn't paid. So they shut the cable off."_

"_Wait a minute," Chris said, sitting up. "The bill's always paid. My father's inheritance should cover that, just like everything else." I remembered Chris's inheritance. When his father died he divided his entire fortune in two. One half went to Chris, and the other to the charity Henry (Chris's father) had started._

"_It appears that the money is beginning to…run out," Fredrick said grimly. At the time I began to feel guilty about ordering the most expensive foods at restaurants. I immediately sat down on the couch. Chris gave me a hug, the last warm hug I would ever receive from him._

"_Don't worry," he whispered softly. He waved to Fredrick, telling him to leave us alone. "There's a way for us to get money." He handed me a piece of paper. On it was that dreadful logo for Total Drama Island. "I signed up to host this show. It's like Survivor, only without the surviving. It's guaranteed to be a real moneymaker. Of course, I won't be around as much." I frowned, not wanting to be away from my Chrissie-Bear. "I'll visit you as much as I can." Yeah right._

"_Okay," I smiled. "If it gets us the money we need."_

"_It will," he said flashing that smile that made me melt on the inside. "And when it's all over, we can use the rest of the money for _whatever…you…want_." He kissed me on the cheek and I fell back on the couch, caught up in the moment. I had no idea what was to come. Looking back, I wish I was still that clueless._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**No Longer Stella's POV**_

Stella held a blossoming white rose in her hand, the last gift she had received from Chris Mclean exactly a year ago. "He loves me," she said in her soft tone of voice. She pulled off a petal. "He loves me not." She pulled off another petal. The door opened behind her and Fredrick walked in.

"Madam Stella, your dinner is ready."

"He loves me, he loves me not."

"Madam Stella, I said your-"

"I heard you," Stella's voice was eerily calm. "Now get out."

"But Madam Stella, your dinner will-"

"GET OUT!" Stella threw the nearest object, a large glass vase, at the butler. The short man shut the door and ran down the hallway. Stella looked at the broken shards of glass and began to laugh hysterically. She looked at a picture hanging on the wall. In front of a large campfire was every contestant from Total Drama. Chef and Chris were on each side of the group. Stella took out of the wall and traced Chris's face with her finger. _Them…they're the reason you're like this, aren't they Chris? Well I can fix that. _Stella threw the picture out the window. She smiled as she heard the splash as it hit the water. "Don't worry Chrissie-Bear," she said to the rose. She kissed it softly, leaving a bright red lipstick stain on the petals. "I'll see you soon. Then we can do _whatever…I…want_."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Do we have another Harley Quinn on our hands? Probably not, because nobody replaces Harley! I'm getting off topic. Anyway, Stella won't make another appearance for a few more chapters unless I get stuck for ideas. Predicts, suggestions, complaints, compliments, and your thoughts are always welcome!**

**As always, read and review!**


End file.
